Game On
by pensoul
Summary: Oneshot...Chloe/Oliver


Title: Game On  
Author: StayceeM  
Pairing: Chloe/Oliver  
Rating: M on the safe side  
Spoilers: None  
Short summary: This story is set fourth months after Doomsday.

A/N: First Chlollie fic…..

I don't own the characters…..not mine....

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Chloe reached for the door. There he was with a huge grin on his face and a paper bag in his right hand.

"What are you doing here, Ollie?" Chloe said with a puzzled look on her face.

"I am here to cheer you up, Sidekick" Oliver said with the most confidence that he can do the job.

"With what?" Chloe said with disbelieving look about her face.

He reached into the brown paper and put out a bottle of _1990 Dom Perignon._ Chloe eyes lit up with intrigue. Oliver smiled once more at her amazement.

"I miss that," Oliver said in a serious tone.

"Come in, billionaire that can afford 1,000 dollar bottle of wine" Chloe said and shut the door behind her.

Oliver placed the bottle on the coffee table; Chloe went to get the glasses. When Chloe came with the glasses, Oliver had the bottle open ready to pour.

"Why did you really come here, Ollie?" Chloe said as she placed the glasses on the table.

Oliver looked up, smiled, and poured.

"I want to get you drunk, so you can sleep with me," Oliver said straight out.

"You really didn't need a drink for that," Chloe said without thought.

Oliver busted out in laughter. Chloe finally realize what she said too and laughed too.

"Why…. you never ask?" Oliver asked with a smirked.

"Shut up, and tell me what you are doing," Chloe said to get away from the subject.

"We are about to play a game," he said mischievously.

"What game?" Chloe said with great anticipation for what is about next.

Chloe knew Oliver always had this way of reeling people in. He was a massive charmer. He can charm a woman out of her clothes. He was that good. Chloe knew his game, and she wasn't falling for any his tricks tonight. She had to watch what she say and do around him. She all ready spilled to him earlier unpurposely.

"I never," Oliver said in husky tone.

"I know this game," Chloe said as she flooped next to him.

"Let's start…I never kiss a girl," Oliver said aloud.

They both went for their glass. Oliver had a surprise look on his face.

"You did what!" Oliver said with astonish look on his face.

"Ollie, it was a dare, in college," Chloe said with an I don't care attitude.

"I would have loved to see that," Oliver said thinking about it.

"I bet you would, you pervert," Chloe said with a smile.

They started to laugh and took a gulp of the champagne. Fifteen questions later, into the game, Chloe drunken six glasses of the wine, and Oliver drunk only four. Chloe began to feel tipsy. She got up to stand on her two feet. She fell right now. Oliver broke her fall a little bit.

"Game over, Chloe, I think you had too much," Oliver said with a worried look in his eyes.

She looked him in his brown eyes looking at hers. She placed her index finger to silent him. Out of curiosity, she began to trace slowly on his bottom lip. He got lost for a few seconds, and parted his lips to breathe. Just a couple seconds later, he snapped out of it, took her right hand and placed it on her lap.

"Yes, you had too much," Oliver said he patted her on knew.

Oliver stood up and walked a couple paces toward the kitchen. He let out huge breath and collected his thoughts. Chloe found her strength to get up and walked over to Oliver. Oliver turned to face her. He wanted her just as much she did, maybe a little more.

"Seriously, Oliver, What is the problem? You are hot, and I am hot for you. It is that simple," she said with a slur at the end.

"You are drunk, Chloe. I can't and will not take advantage of this situation. I will not hurt you," he said as turned facing the kitchen again.

She walked until she was directly behind him. He felt her hands untuck his shirt from his pants.

"Chloe, this seriously need to stop before it goes too far," He said as he turn around and grabbed her shoulders.

"I have to let you in on a little secret, Ollie," Chloe said in an intended sexy tone.

She tip toed to his ear. She whispered softly and placed her hand on the other side of his cheek. It made his breathe more erratic than usual.

"I am not drunk, Oliver, I just want to see how far you will go," she said with a huge grin on her face.

She stepped back, and her face was still plastered with the smile. Oliver felt confused and played at the same time.

"What the-----," Oliver said in this disbelief.

All Chloe could do was laugh. Oliver stepped directly in front of her.

"You are cruel, Sidekick," He said as he look her up and down.

"I am proud of you, Ollie, You didn't falter, and I am amazed," She said as she walked slowly back.

Oliver quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. He looked deeply in her green eyes. Chloe became surprise and shock at the same time.

"Um...Oliver what are you trying to pull," Chloe said nervously as she felt a slight shiver close to him. He bent down close her ear.

"I am giving what you want," he said in a lower tone as he teased he by slight peck on her neck.

"How do you know what I want?"She said flat out.

Oliver stepped back and laughed.

"It has been a few minutes now, and you haven't move….that is why?" He said with confidence.

Oliver started to walk toward the door.

"What just happen?" Chloe said in confusion.

"Better luck next time, Sidekick, I guessed you know how it feels now" He said as walked out the door.

"One more thing…..I want a repeat…Maybe you will come out on top…I would like that," Oliver said with a tease in his voice.

He smiled at Chloe one more time and left. Chloe was left thinking in the end, she was the one that lost. _"I want a repeat," _she thought to herself._ "Soon…."_

**A/N Thanks for reading…..feel free to comment…………..**


End file.
